marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimatum (Event)
:* (official, but unrelated crossover) :* :* :* * :* :* :* * :* :* :* * :* * | ImagePart1 = Ultimatum 1A.jpg | NamePart1 = Three Kings | Synopsis1 = Throughout Manhattan, the heroes of the world continue with their day-to-day affairs. Iron Man and Captain America discuss the future of the Ultimates. Reed Richards prepares to propose to Sue Storm. Johnny Storm argues with his father. The X-Men take a walk down 42nd Street and Peter Parker and his friends take a ride on the El. Without warning, the sky darkens and giant flashes of lightning explode across the sky. Torrential rain hammers down upon the city and within minutes, all of Manhattan is being flooded. The water levels rise so high that they engulf the first several floors of most of the city's skyscrapers. A drowning Bruce Banner transforms into the Hulk and rises above the water line where he sees one of the Watcher units growing in the middle of the street. Peter Parker changes into Spider-Man and hits the high ground, though he has no idea what he will be able to do in such a situation. Angel dives through the water and rescues Alison Blaire who has swallowed too much water. Iron Man grabs Captain America and takes to the sky. Yellowjacket grows to more than sixty-feet tall and tries to find his wife, Janet. Reed and Sue go to the top of the Baxter Building where Sue tries to hold the sea water back with a massive force field. The effort proves too much for her however and she collapses. Reed immediately suspects the Sub-Mariner is responsible for the flood and flies into a rage when he sees the Mariner's sea-craft floating in the water. He begins fighting Namor, but the Sub-Mariner assures him that he would never do anything that would put Susan's life at risk. This ecological disaster is not limited to New York though. In Latveria, Victor van Damme finds that the entire area surrounding his castle is covered in snow and ice. Pedestrians are frozen solid, standing in the middle of the street. At Xavier's Acadmey, Professor X experiences a psychic flash. He knows who is responsible for this disaster. He telepathically alerts the other X-Men and warns them that Magneto has activated his own Doomsday weapon. Aboard his floating headquarters, Magneto seethes as he observes his handiwork. He wants revenge for the deaths of his children Wanda and Pietro, and he is determined to make sure that every man, woman and child pays the price. | ImagePart2 = Ultimatum 2A.jpg | NamePart2 = Death Becomes Her | Synopsis2 = The flood waters begin to subside, but New York is still in ruins. Various heroes labor to save as many people as they can. Spider-Man helps to rescue a pedestrian who is trapped in her car and receives an unexpected assist from the Hulk. Yellowjacket searches desperately for his missing wife, the Wasp. Iron Man finds the drowned body of Captain America and races back to the Triskelion in the hopes of resuscitating him. S.H.I.E.L.D. director Carol Danvers offers him any assistance she can provide, but things look grim. Hawkeye appears in the ruins of one of the skyscrapers and offers to help Yellowjacket in his search for the Wasp. Yellowjacket doesn't want his help, but Hawkeye understands the torment of losing a spouse and insists on helping him. Yellowjacket reluctantly agrees. At the Baxter Building, the Thing keeps vigil over Susan Storm, the Invisible Girl, who was put into a coma after trying to stave off the tidal wave that destroyed New York. She begins subconsciously using her powers, and the Thing is thrown through the window of the building. Reed Richards meanwhile, captures the Sub-Mariner. He is certain that Namor is in some way responsible for the attack on New York. Doctor Doom arrives and tells them that Eastern Europe has likewise been affected and is now a frozen tundra. Accompanying him is Princess Power, a member of the Squadron Supreme from another dimension. Having seen her own world suffer massive devastation, she offers to help the heroes of this reality in any way she can. At the Statue of Liberty, Thor finds the dead body of his lover Valkyrie. He is overcome with grief and brings her corpse to the realm of Hela, the Asgardian sorceress. He asks Hela's aid in resurrecting Valkyrie, but Hela decides that in order to prove himself worthy of such a gift, he must first fight through her army of fallen warriors. Thor takes to the task with great passion, but finds himself assisted by an extremely unlikely comrade - Captain America. Back in New York, Hawkeye comes upon a horrifying sight. In the ruins of one of the buildings, he finds an insane individual (who appears to be the Blob) eating Janet van Dyne, aka, the Wasp. Meanwhile, Magneto decides to pay a visit to his old colleague, Professor Charles Xavier. Xavier is alone in his school and he openly declares war against Magneto. He tells him that he will personally lead the charge against him. Magneto has decreed that humanity is no longer worthy of the lives they have led. He is also tired of Xavier's constant interference in his plans. Grabbing him by the head, Magneto snaps Xavier's neck. | ImagePart3 = Comic- Ultimatum Vol 1 3.jpg | NamePart3 = Heaven on Earth | Synopsis3 = Mystique taunts Magneto about destroying the world for his "little girl", and some of the mutants begin turning on Magneto for killing other mutants, seen as turning on his own people. Back in Manhattan, Hank finds the Blob eating what's left of Janet, and kills him by biting his head off while giant sized, and spitting it out onto the street. Hank then picks up Janet's remains and heads back to the Triskelion. The X-Men are also mourning their dead, and Angel swears he's going to kill Magneto for what he's done, and when Jean tries to reach out to the professor, she tells the others that he's dead as well. In Valhalla, Cap and Thor are fighting Hela's legions of the dead, when Hela presents Thor with an option, his love can be returned to life, but one of them must stay behind to take her place. Back at the Triskelion, Hank tells Iron Man to get Janet's body inside and there's an encrypted file marked "The Jocasta Project" that will fix everything. He then grabs all the Multiple Men and takes them out to the water, where the bombs kill him as well as all the duplicates. Valkyrie and Cap both wake up, and are determined to find every hero available, and save the world. | ImagePart4 = | NamePart4 = | Synopsis4 = | ImagePart5 = | NamePart5 = | Synopsis5 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Ultimatum series index at Comicbookdb.com * Ultimatum series index at the Grand Comics Database Project }}